


Heaven? Or Hell?

by bookfreak1317



Series: Light's Desires [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Now that Light's gone, where will he go? Heaven? Hell? Or will he go nowhere like Ryuk promised? Sequel to Light's Desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven? Or Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Now that Light's gone, where will he go? Heaven? Hell? Or will he go nowhere like Ryuk promised? Sequel to Light's Desires
> 
> Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note :'( *sob*

Where am I?  
What should I do?  
I'm all alone,  
When I thought I would be with you.  
Now, what can I do?

As I awoken, I couldn't see anything. 'Where am I? Where's L?' I looked around me again. It was pitch black. I couldn't see or feel anything. I then realized I wasn't even sitting on anything. I was floating in nothing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" No one answered my call. "L?" I was getting desperate. "Lawliet?" Nothing. My voice echoed around me. I then remembered what Ryuk told me. 'Those who use the death note don't go to Heaven nor Hell'. I gasped.

I then realized how stupid I was. I wouldn't be seeing L again. Never. I then put my head in my hands, and cried. I cried for the first time in years. I didn't cry when my pets or family members died. I didn't cry when L died cause I thought that one day I would actually be with him. But I had forgotten the deal with the death note.

I cried, and cried. I even cried when I should've have ran out of tears, but I did. I then realized why I was crying so much, I was alone. For the first time in my life.

"L, Lawliet, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Meanwhile, in Heaven, L Lawliet watched as his lover cried. He wished so badly he could just go and comfort him, but he couldn't. It was forbidden to visit the ones sentenced to the nothing.

Lawliet started to cry along with his lover when he heard Light ask him for forgiveness. Lawliet cried for Light. He cried for Light's punishment, Light's choices as Kira, but most of all, for their love.

"Light, I forgive you."

I cry tears of loneliness,  
Because I have nothing.  
I thought I had family and friends,  
But I now realize I'm alone.  
I cry and cry, hoping for you.  
But now I realize,  
I'll never see you.


End file.
